Finding Home
by nightrobin2424
Summary: A group date forces Nick to realize what and who he really wants.NickGreg slash.


A/N: The songs used here are Pieces and Lost by RED.

Finding Home

_Then I'll see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole_

Warrick Brown stared in disbelief at his girlfriend of two years, really what was she thinking?

"A group date? What are we twelve?"

"Really Warrick." Catherine huffed. "I'm being serious."

"Why in the world would we need to go on a group date?"

"Well it's more for Nick and Greg."

"Nick and Greg?"

"Well I know these two girls and well it just seems like the right idea."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cone on there's more to your plan I know it."

"Nope nothing else."

"Catherine…"

"Ok fine I want them to go on this date to see what they've been missing."

"Girlfriends?"

"Each other."

"Each other? You mean…"

"Tell me you don't see it? The looks, the flirting those two have been dancing around each other for years."

"I may have questioned it several times, especially when Greg was attacked."

"I just want them to be happy."

"Then how does bringing in two girls help them?"

"Because maybe they'll find that it's not the girls they want."

"Your sense of logic astounds me."

"I just want them to be happy." She repeated as she took his hand. "Like us."

"That's why I love you so much." Warrick said kissing her softly. "You have such a good heart." Catherine felt herself melt at his honest words.

"You're too good for me Warrick Brown, now about this date…"

* * *

Greg really didn't know why he agreed to this, he didn't need his friends to set him up in dates and he really didn't need to see Nick fawn all over his. But Catherine Willows could be very persuasive when she wanted to be and once again Greg found himself caving in for her. At least she and Warrick would be there so he wouldn't be alone with Nick and his date. He knew it was bad to have such a massive crush on coworker, his very male, very straight coworker at that. But he would grin and bare it and pretend to like this girl while ogling Nick at the same time. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, _it's now or never._

Nick Stokes was actually looking forward to this date, he hadn't been on one in awhile and maybe this girl could be his special someone. He was glad to hear Greg was going too because Nick had been worried about him ever since the whole attack thing happened, so he hoped this date would bring Greg out of his funk and bring back some of the crazy lab rat Greg he missed so much. He also really wanted to get laid; it had been a very long time since he had good sex so he was hoping would at least lead to that. He looked in the mirror and gave a big grin, oh yeah he was ready.

* * *

The girls were nice and Catherine felt bad for using them in her ploy to get Nick and Greg together, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

"Cath! Warrick!..." Catherine turned around and smiled when she saw Nick and Greg walk in together, they just looked so right she wondered why they couldn't see it.

"Hey guys, this is Kylie and Lily, ladies this is Nick and Greg."

"Pleased to meet you." Greg said taking Kylie's hand watching Nick out of the corner of his eyes. He could tell Nick liked Lily because they were already walking toward the table deep in conversation. Greg felt his heart plummet, but he could do this Kylie was a pretty girl so maybe he could try and forget about Nick if only for the night.

"Cath I hate to tell you but I think your plan is going in the other direction, for Nick at least." It was true Nick was hitting it off with Lily, but Greg seemed only mildly interested in Kylie and more interested in what was going on with Nick and Lily.

"I think Greg is interested, but no wonder he's never made a move." Catherine sighed.

"It's ok sweetie you tried." Warrick said as he kissed her cheek. "At least Nick is happy."

"But Greg is miserable."

Kylie Willis considered herself a smart girl and she really did like Greg, but being the smart girl she was she knew Greg wasn't into her or any woman for that matter. His interest was currently on the dance floor with her best friend. She felt sorry for the guy, but she could have fun on this date even if wouldn't end with a boyfriend, but it would end with a new friend.

"Greg walk with me for a sec."

"Sure Kylie." He followed her through the club and outside watching as she lit a cigarette. "Is everything ok?"

"You're a nice guy Greg, but I know you're not interested."

"Huh?"

"You want him, I can see it."

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "You're a nice girl Kylie…"

"It's ok I don't mind, I'm sorry how it's turning out."

"It's ok, funny that a stranger can see but not Nick."

"Men can be so dumb sometimes."

"Yeah I guess."

"Look Greg, this may not end in sex but it can end with a new friendship."

"I'd like that, how about a dance then?" he held out his hand and she grasped it.

"You're on Greg." She smiled putting out her cigarette. "Let's go show them how it's done."

Nick liked Lily she was smoking hot and had a great personality and easy to talk, but even so something felt empty. When the night started he was looking for casual sex, but now maybe he wanted something more. It was watching Catherine and Warrick that made him long for what they had. Lily was nice but she wasn't what he needed or what hr really envisioned and now the casual sex wasn't even looking appealing anymore. He would find himself glancing over at Greg and his date and he could feel something stir within him, something he really never felt before was he jealous of Kylie standing so close to Greg? No that couldn't be it…he shook his head wanting to focus on Lily but he was finding it hard to forget about Greg.

"Nick, let's dance."

"Sure." He felt himself being pulled to the dance, Greg was no where to be seen.

_Can I be dreaming once again_

_I'm reaching helpless_

_I descend_

_You're leading deeper through this maze_

_I'm not afraid_

Catherine narrowed her eyes as she watched Nick it seemed maybe her plan was working after all.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Nick is having some second thoughts."

"About?"

"About Lily and Greg. Look at the way he's dancing with her, he's not into it and he keeps looking the other way."

"He's looking for Greg."

"Exactly." She smiled taking his hand. "I hope this works."

"Me too."

Greg followed Kylie back into the club immediately finding Nick and Lily on the dance floor. Nick's hands were resting on her hips and they were so close Greg felt his heart ache all over again.

"Come on let's forget about it." Kylie whispered in his ear. She was right he could enjoy this just like Nick was.

He saw them out of the corner of his eye; he even craned his neck a little just so he could see them. They looked comfortable but not the kind of comfortable that usually led to sex later. Greg seemed happy to be in her presence but he was holding back and this puzzled Nick more than anything. He felt Lily lay her head on his shoulder and it didn't feel right some even as she moved into kiss him he felt nothing.

He would have never seen it if Kylie hadn't moved her head at just the right time, Nick looked at ease as he kissed her and Greg felt all his dreams fly out the window, now it was time to go.

"I think I need to go Kylie, I'm sorry the night didn't turn out as expected."

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out for you, but I'm not sorry I met you Greg."

"Same here." Greg said with a slight smile. "We'll keep in touch I promise."

"You better, things will work out Greg you'll see."

"I hope you're right." He sighed and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Kylie."

"Goodnight Greg."

"Oh no Greg's leaving."

"Let him go Cath." Warrick said placing his hand on her arm.

"I was so sure…"

"I know you were, but it's not your decision Catherine."

"I know." She sighed. "I just hoped."

"I know baby."

Nick pulled away from Lily who was smiling at him; he licked his lips wondering why that kiss did nothing for him. He looked for Greg finding him walking away from Kylie weaving through the crowd and then he was suddenly gone.

_I get lost everywhere I turn_

_Everywhere I run_

_I find something new_

_I'm lost in you_

_I can't escape_

_I could spend my life_

_Lost in you_

"Nick are you ok?" Nick didn't answer at first, it was so clear to him now why that kiss had no spark to it, why he couldn't Greg off his mind, this thing with Lily ended now.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

"What?"

"This isn't me Lily, I just need to go."

"But Nick I thought we…"

"I can't lie to myself anymore." And that was all he said leaving Lily in the middle of the dance floor.

"I don't get it." She said as Kylie came up beside her. "We kissed and everything."

"Come on let's grab a drink and I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

Greg always loved the strip at night and it was he could enjoy it without blood spatter and nameless faces getting in the way. He wasn't ready to go back to his empty apartment but he couldn't stay in that club and watch Nick with Lily it was just too much. He felt his phone vibrate against his hip; it was probably Catherine wondering where he went.

"Sanders."

"Greg."

"Nick?"

"Where did you go?"

"I…uh I just needed to go."

"Where are you now?"

"On the strip."

"Will you meet me the fountains by the Bellagio in ten minutes?"

"What's going on Nick?"

"Just please be there Greg, it's important."

"Ok Nick I will."

Nick shut his phone and took a deep breath, he really hoped he knew what he was doing, but it felt right. He wasn't going to miss this chance not for anything.

There wasn't very many people out when he finally reached the fountain, but he still had no clue what Nick was up to. He probably wanted to tell him all about Lily, just what he wanted to hear. He shoved his hands in his pockets all he had to do now was wait for Nick to appear

Nick could see Greg and he felt his heart swell, this was it, this was what he had been looking for all along everything he ever wanted was standing in front of that fountain and he wasn't about to back down now.

"Hey Greg."

"Hi Nick."

"I'm glad you came."

"Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I think I've finally opened my eyes."

"What?" Greg swallowed hard.

"Lily was a nice girl and at the beginning of the night I thought I knew what I wanted but I was wrong Greg tonight I finally understood what I've been missing."

"What have you been missing Nick?"

"You Greg, I've been missing you." It was as if time stood still because to Greg the only thing that mattered was himself and Nick and this moment.

"Nick…" he breathed out. "Please just…"

"Just what Greg?"

"Just…" but the sentence was cut off as their lips met in a desperate kiss that had been a long time coming. It felt as if they were sucking the air out of each other, but that only fueled the kiss further. Finally though they did have to pull apart to breathe, to make sure the other was real.

"Wow Nick I didn't…I never…" Great now he was babbling and Nick probably thought he was an idiot, but Nick wasn't laughing only smiling at him softly.

"It's ok Greg."

"Sorry." He blushed. "You just surprised me that's all."

"I surprised myself."

"Is this what you really want Nick? Do you really want us? Because I'm playing for keeps."

"So am I Greg." Nick said as he laced their fingers together. "So am I." and then he leaned in for another kiss, this one softer but just as intense. He pulled Greg closer to him not caring that they were in the middle of the strip; all he cared about was kissing Greg savoring this moment.

* * *

Nick blinked his eyes feeling strangely content as he adjusted Greg in his arms. The younger man was sleeping and he didn't want to disturb him but he just had to make sure it was real, that Greg was really in his arms.

"Hey." Greg smiled sleepily up at him.

"Hey I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Positive baby." Greg said as he leaned up to kiss Nick's lips softly. They pulled back slightly and Nick finally understood everything, because looking at Greg he had found home.


End file.
